


Take Me In

by moonfrogged



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im sure u can all see this is nasty fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfrogged/pseuds/moonfrogged
Summary: Renjun has worked to get this far.





	Take Me In

**Author's Note:**

> lol i cant believe i actually wrote porn. i can however, believe it’s this plotless. also just want to point out beforehand that jaemren are college boyfriends here. it’s not referenced enough for me to add any tags though.

    If Renjun had any sense of dignity left he would feel some semblance of shame at how utterly Jaemin has him at his mercy. He doesn’t though, so he carries on licking a solidly fat stripe up the underside of Jaemin’s cock. The mix of precome and Renjun’s overabundant saliva drips off into the dip of his collarbone. Disgusting. Renjun loves it.   
  
    Jaemin grips the back of his head, hard. A thick fire bristles within Jaemin’s dark pupils but the warm pads of his fingertips reveal he’s still holding back. Renjun scoffs.    
  
    “Thought you came over to suck me off, not to sit on your ass.” Jaemin’s voice is guttural, almost too deep. Renjun laps up the side he’s been neglecting, focusing on a particularly prominent vein. Fingernails dig into his skull.   
  
    “Well, I thought you were the one who loved foreplay?” Renjun snickers before finally holding Jaemin’s heavy cock in his hand.   
  
    “Aren’t I usually the one telling you to get on with it?”   
  
    Breathing in deep through his nose, he closes his mouth around the girthy head. Jaemin lets out a weighty breath.   
  
    “F-ucking finally.”   
  
    Renjun rolls his eyes and slowly starts to move down Jaemin’s cock. It’ll never completely fit in his mouth, but he can sure try.   
  
    The descent down is torturous; Jaemin’s breathing is already laboured and the pull on Renjun’s hair gets steadily stronger. It’s a wonder Renjun’s able to get most of it in his mouth with how wide he has to set his jaw open. 

    Asshole boyfriend with the biggest dick. Not that Renjun would ever say that to Jaemin directly; it’ll feed his ego far too much.  
  
    Jaemin breathes out a broken moan when Renjun pauses, blinking out a tear while fighting his gag reflex. It always takes a moment for Renjun to collect himself after the initial drop.  
  
    The hand on Renjun’s head doubles to two and Renjun has a whole second of a warning until Jaemin’s thrusting, hard. The movement is jarring. Gagging, Renjun loses the grip he had on Jaemin’s hips.  
  
    “Fuck. I still can’t believe you let me do this to you,” Jaemin’s tone is a mixture of admiration and mockery. Renjun hates that he can feel himself leak out. “Bet none of our friends know exactly how fucking badly you have it for my cock, huh?”  
  
    That’s a bit of a lie, and they both know it. Donghyuck has crashed their sessions one too many a time for it to be true, but Renjun lets it slide anyways. Not that he can refute anything at this point, Jaemin’s hips driving his length further down Renjun’s throat than should be allowed.  
  
    Precome and saliva bubble out the sides of Renjun’s mouth, filthy squelches resounding throughout the room. Renjun feels like they reverb throughout his whole body and that he could come untouched; that he could come from Jaemin facefucking him alone(he can’t).  
  
    “God, you’re so pretty like this. Taking me in your mouth like you were made for it. You’ve gotten so good at letting me in,” Jaemin grunts. If Renjun wasn’t tearing up from how hard it was to breathe around the relentless cock in his mouth he would snort at how mouthy Jaemin gets during sex.   
  
    “Remember back when you couldn’t even get half of me past your-ugh-pretty lips? Fuck. Look at you now,” at now, Jaemin thrusts particularly hard. And holy shit, that’s the farthest Jaemin’s ever pushed.   
  
    Renjun gasps out muffled garbles, tears spilling in rivulets, full on choking on the thick length. Jaemin groans and stills his hips, Renjun’s throat struggling around his cock. It burns like a bitch yet Renjun can feel his own dick fatten up against his thigh.  
  
    It feels like years before Jaemin lets himself slip out of Renjun’s mouth, still hard. Renjun coughs out cummy spit, chest struggling for air while Jaemin’s forces Renjun’s head up to face him. A hand lets go to stroke Renjun’s flaming cheek, wiping some stray tears away.   
  
  
  
    “Think you can handle me a bit longer, princess?” God, what a fucking bastard.   
  
  
  
    “Yeah.” Renjun winces at how shot to hell his voice is. Guess he’ll have to tell everyone he caught a cold. Again. (“Renjunnie’s been sick a lot lately, are you okay?” “He’s just been really busy.” Cue to Renjun slapping Donghyuck while Jeno looks on quizzically.)  
  
  
  
    “You sure?”  
  
  
  
    Jaemin’s gaze is the warmed honey Renjun often stirs into his tea, so unlike the burning blaze from a few minutes before. Renjun keeps a whine contained and instead manages to give Jaemin a rank look. Jaemin quickly leans down to press a chaste kiss onto Renjun’s wet mouth before straightening up to fit his cock back in.  
  
    This time Jaemin doesn’t pause, relentless in chasing his orgasm, Renjun dragged along for the ride. Renjun reaches down to jerk off, already embarrassingly close. Touching himself leads to relief washing over Renjun but a flame too, lights in his core. He’s so close.  
  
    So is Jaemin, apparently, because he grunts out a low, “I’m gonna come in your mouth.” It’s a question asking for permission in statement form and Renjun moans garbled affirmations. Yes. God, yeah.  
  
    Jaemin lets out a breathy moan, finally stilling. Warm come fills Renjun’s sore mouth and as much as he tries to swallow, a little bit dribbles down his left.   
  
    That’s when Renjun meets Jaemin’s eyes. He sees the fire; a kindle now, but lit just enough to warm them both. Renjun feels a rush of affection and finds it almost hysterical he’s feeling his heart soften as he wipes come off the side of his mouth.   
  
    The shitty clock on Jaemin’s wall ticks loudly as Renjun lowers his eyes and his head against Jaemin’s thigh as he desperately fucks his fist. Jaemin pulls Renjun’s head back up one last time, neck straining, to cup Renjun’s chin with his left hand, gaze deep.   
  
  
  
    “Come, baby.”  
  
  
  
    Renjun shudders with a high pitched sob and comes messily into his hand. The heat in his core settles into something sated, Renjun melting into Jaemin’s palm.   
  
  
  
    “You’re an asshole.” Renjun’s voice is mangled. Literally fucked. Renjun buries his cheek further into Jaemin’s rough palm.  
  
  
  
    “Heh. I love you too, Injunnie,” Jaemin’s eyes are laughing while he jostles Renjun up, wiping off Renjun’s hand with the shirt he’d discarded earlier. So gross.  
  
  
  
    “You couldn’t get a towel or tissues?” Renjun whines softly onto Jaemin’s shoulder, throat hurting too much to raise it to normal speaking volume. Jaemin’s shoulder shakes, giggles silent.  
  
    “As if you wouldn’t start complaining as soon as I left.” Renjun pretends that isn’t true.  
  
  
  
    Jaemin moves them under the covers, maneuvering Renjun to face him. Renjun pointedly looks away until Jaemin noses in to slot his mouth against Renjun’s; plush lips moving in tandem. Jaemin pauses with a flourish.  
  
  
  
    “I really do love you,” Jaemin sighs into Renjun’s mouth. Renjun considers snarking back, but decides to feed Jaemin a morsel for once. He’s too fucked out to do anything else, anyways.   
  
  
  
    “I love you, too. Dick.”


End file.
